The present invention relates to novel tetrazolinone derivatives, to processes for their preparation and to their use as herbicides.
It has already been known that certain kinds of tetrazole derivatives show herbicidal activity (Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Nos. 12275/1999 and 21280/1999). Moreover, it has further already been known, that certain kinds of heterocyclic derivatives also show herbicidal activity (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,834,402 and 5,846,906)